This invention relates to compositions of transfer factor in combination with specific nutraceuticals and to the use of these compositions in treating diseases and syndromes.
Transfer factor which is produced by leucocytes and lymphocytes are small water soluble polypeptides of about eight amino acids and also associated cofactors that stimulate or transfer cell mediated immunity from one individual to another and across species. Since transfer factors are smaller than antibodies, they do not transfer antibody mediated responses nor do they induce antibody production. The properties, characteristics and processes for obtaining transfer factor or transfer factors are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,816,563; 5,080,895; 5,840,700 and 5,883,224, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference into the present application. Transfer factor has been described as an effective therapeutic for Herpes simplex virus (Viza, et al.), a treatment for acne blemishes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,384 and as a treatment against C. albicans (Khan et al.). Transfer factor has also been used to treat intestinal cryptosporidiosis in recipients treated with specific transfer factor (McMeeking, et al.). Still, et al. also showed that chicken pox infections were prevented by pretreatment of children treated with transfer factor from individuals that had chicken pox or who in other words had been sensitized to the varicella antigen. It may be assumed that the individual or animal that is the source of the transfer factor has been sensitized to the antigen of interest. The term antigen is defined herein is anything that will initiate the cell mediated immune response. However, transfer factor as found in commercial bovine colostrum extract coming from a pool of animals (e.g., cows) contains the acquired immunity from all of the pool and therefore provides a type of generalized adoptive transfer of immunity. Transfer factors or transfer factor can be obtained from a dialyzable extract of the lyzed cells or from an extract of extracellular fluid containing transfer factor. Common sources of transfer factors are colostrum, ova, blood and milk. It is common practice to refer to preparations that contain transfer factor by the name of the active component (i.e., transfer factor). Transfer factor extract containing transfer factors is also herein referred to as transfer factor. Transfer factor from bovine colostrum extract is defined as defatted water soluble material from colostrum that will pass through a nominal 10,000 molecular weight filter.
The use of nutraceuticals to treat vitamin and mineral deficiencies is well known. However, the use of nutraceuticals, such as vitamins, minerals and other nutritional components to prevent and treat diseases other than those caused by the deficiency of those nutraceuticals, though still controversial, is receiving more consideration from both laymen and physicians. The following is a list of nutraceuticals and some of their generally acknowledged nutritional and health benefits.
Vitamin Axe2x80x94is important in preventing eye epithileol disorders; deficiency results in night blindness
Vitamin B2xe2x80x94is essential to human nutrition relating to the oxidation of carbohydrates and amino acids
Mixed tocopherolsxe2x80x94are antioxidants
Choline Chloridexe2x80x94is a member of the vitamin B complex and a dietetic factor for furnishing free methyl groups for transmethylation
Vitamin B6xe2x80x94functions in the formation and breakdown of amino acids and is involved in the synthesis of serotonin and norepinephrine. However, exact dietary requirements are uncertain
Vitamin B12xe2x80x94is an antipernicious-anemia factor essential for normal hemopoiesis
Vitamin Exe2x80x94is an antioxidant that protects against free radicals.
Vitamin Kxe2x80x94is essential for the formation of prothrombin
Biotinxe2x80x94functions in metabolic processes leading to the formation of fats and utilization of carbon dioxide
Folic Acidxe2x80x94a growth factor involved in the formation of nucleic acids and necessary for the formation of heme
Niacinxe2x80x94a component of the Vitamin B complex, a deficiency results in pellagra
Vitamin D3xe2x80x94is important in the absorption of calcium
Pantothenic Acidxe2x80x94is considered essential for growth and well being of animals; deficiency results in growth retardation, skin lesions and graying of hair
Thiaminexe2x80x94is necessary in diet of all animals except ruminants; used to prevent beriberi and important in carbohydrate metabolism
Lysinexe2x80x94is an essential amino acid
Methioninexe2x80x94is a sulfur containing essential amino acid
Argininexe2x80x94is an amino acid important in the synthesis of urea (principal form in which mammals excrete)
Soyxe2x80x94is a source of proteins
Methyl Sulfonyl Methanexe2x80x94is a form of organic sulfur involved in cell membrane permeability
Zincxe2x80x94is an essential mineral for growth; deficiency creates susceptibility to various pathogens
Omega 3-, 6-, and 9-Fatty Acidsxe2x80x94are essential fatty acids and polyunsaturated fats; a deficiency results in hypertension and high blood pressure; they are believed to improve immune function
Yeastxe2x80x94(e.g., brewers, bakers, etc.) contains beta glucans which appear to increase production and/or activation of natural killer cells
Calciumxe2x80x94is required for bone development
Phosphorusxe2x80x94is required for bone development
Seleniumxe2x80x94a deficiency results in heart muscle disease
Ironxe2x80x94is required for formation of hemoglobin; deficiency results in anemia
Magnesiumxe2x80x94is an element required for growth in all living organisms
Manganesexe2x80x94is an element required for growth in all living organisms
Copperxe2x80x94is an element required for growth in plants, animals and most microorganisms
Iodinexe2x80x94is an element necessary for the synthesis of hormone production by the thyroid gland
Cobaltxe2x80x94is a trace element essential in the nutrition of ruminants (cattle, sheep) and in the maturation of human red blood cells in the form of Vitamin B12 
Molybdenumxe2x80x94is a trace element believed to be necessary in animal diets but its function in the minimal levels have not been established
Lactic Acid Generating Bacteriaxe2x80x94are a digestive aid and growth inhibitor of harmful bacteria
Chrondroitinxe2x80x94is a component of connective tissue which may relieve joint pain and arthritis.
Glucosaminexe2x80x94is a component of micropolysaccharides and glycoprotein which may be helpful in arthritis.
Di-methyl glycinexe2x80x94is a methylated amino acid found in all cells and an antioxidant.
Montmorillonitexe2x80x94is collodial clay containing trace elements which are considered by some to be important for well being and to compensate for elements no longer in foods because of depleted soils (the components are shown below in Table 1)
Allopathic medicine is usually used to treat animal diseases. Unfortunately, such medicines often have serious side effects such as nausea, gastritis, diarrhea, maladsorption of vitamins, circulation and respiratory problems and allergic reactions. For example, Cushings disease, a fairly common physiological abnormality in ungulates, particularly horses, manifests itself as a pituitary adenoma that results in erratic cortisol and insulin levels. Cushings syndrome, however, is defined as a cortisol excess regardless of the cause. Clinical signs are frequent urination, polydypsia, failure to shed hair and poor hair coat, lack of muscle tone and sometimes poor coordination. The common allopathic drugs for treating Cushings disease and/or Cushings syndrome are Parlodel (bromocreptine mesylate) a dopamine agonist, cyproheptadine a serotonin blocker, and Permax (pergolide mesylate) another dopamine agonist. However, in oral form Parlodel has poor absorption and the intra molecular injectible form which needs to be given twice a day is impractical. Cyproheptadine usually takes about six to eight weeks and since it is a serotonin antagonist it can effect other systems in the brain. Permax is also an intense vasoconstrictor and can worsen chronic laminitis which is common with Cushings.
Onchocerciasis is a disease resulting from infection from microfilariae spread by flies and is characterized by fibrous nodules in the skin and subcutaneous tissues. The usual treatment is the anthelcide Ivermectin, yet the autoimmune component of this disease remains to the extent that there are constant relapses. Cortizone and antibiotics are also used. However, both of these drugs can be extremely toxic and often cause allergic reactions.
Equine protozoal myelitis that results in severe inflamation of the spinal chord or of the bone marrow is usually treated with Pyrimethamine (an antibiotic), sulfadiazine (an antibiotic) and Trimethoprim sulfur (an antibiotic). Livestock, especially horses and cows, often suffer from ulcers, including stomach ulcers and ulcerations and inflammation of the joints. The ulcers and ulcerations are usually treated with strong antibiotics and cortisones which again can cause allergic reactions, fever and other severe side effects. Also, the use of antibiotics to treat animals especially livestock food source animals often results in resistance to those antibiotics which is becoming a serious health problem with respect to all animals including humans. inflammation is usually treated with a NSAID (non-steroidal antiinflamatory drug), compositions which again sometimes have serious side effects such as kidney and liver complications.
Diseases fairly common in domestic pets are feline leukemia in a cat and flea bite dermatitis in numerous animals such as cats, dogs, etc. Feline leukemia can be treated with various current oncological drugs but they are very expensive. Treatment of flea bite dermatitis in animals usually involves antibiotics and prednisone which is often ineffective and use of prednisone can cause sodium retention, eye problems and heart failure.
Strangles, a disease in horses caused by Streptococcus equi that forms abscesses in the lymph nodes and other parts of the body, is usually treated by rest and antibiotic therapy.
The disease spreads quickly and is difficult to prevent. The disease can also cause chronic life-long mononucleosis-like symptoms in the horse.
Many animals such as dogs and livestock (horses, cows, sheep, etc.) suffer from chronic coughs believed to be caused by dust allergens. While seldom fatal, the ailment can lead to serious complications such as secondary infections. The cough which is often confused with other upper respiratory infections is usually treated with antibiotics such as Trimethoprim sulfur and expectorants. However, such treatment is often ineffectual.
Lymphopenia and hypothyroidism also occur in livestock. Lymphopenia is a decrease in the number or proportion of lymphocytes in the circulating blood which often leads to an increased susceptibility to bacterial and fungal infections. This hematologic abnormality can result from hereditary diseases, impaired production because of bone marrow cancer, but often the result of the impairment of cell production by drugs such as cancer drugs, antithyroid drugs, phenothyoscenes, penicillin, and other antibiotics. Again, treatment usually involves broad spectrum antibiotic therapy which again can lead to antibiotic resistance or other physiological problems.
Hypothyroidism in livestock and often domestic animals frequently occurs for unknown reasons. Treatment often involves replacement therapy with synthetic preparations of thyroxine. However, long-term replacement therapy can result in heart problems and bone diseases such as osteoporosis.
Another very serious problem with farm animals is high morbidity (i.e., sickness) among young animals which can result in severe financial losses to farmers and ranchers. The current methods of controlling morbidity involve a standard oat or grain diet for livestock and fowl, and inoculations and antibiotics.
Since most of the above discussed common medical treatments can involve serious side effects, compositions containing natural products and nutraceuticals that would treat the foregoing diseases and syndromes with less contraindications and diminish the development of antibiotic resistance are highly desirable, not only to relieve suffering in the animals but also to improve the quality of meat and human health.
This invention provides formulations of transfer factor in combination with minerals, antioxidants, amino acids and other nutraceuticals preferably administered orally to treat animals exhibiting disease symptoms but also to lower general morbidity.
Accordingly, one aspect of this invention provides a formulation comprising transfer factor, zinc and at least one essential fatty acid.
A second aspect of the invention is to provide a formulation of transfer factor zinc, at least one essential fatty acid, vitamin C and yeast.
A third aspect of the invention is to provide a formulation of transfer factor zinc, at least one essential fatty acid, vitamin C, yeast, ionic salts or chelates of the elements calcium, phosphorous, selenium, iron, magnesium, manganese, copper, iodine, cobalt and molybdenum.
A fourth aspect of the invention is to provide a formulation of lactic acid generating bacteria, yeast, montmorillonite, vitamins A, B2, B6, B12, E and K, biotin, folic acid, niacin, vitamin D3, pantothenic acid, thiamine, lysine, methionine, arginine and methyl sulfonyl methane.
A fifth aspect of the invention is to provide a formulation comprising transfer factor, zinc, at least one essential fatty acid, vitamin C, yeast and ionic salts or chelates of the elements calcium, phosphorous, selenium, iron, magnesium, manganese, copper, iodine, cobalt and molybdenium.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a formulation of transfer factor, zinc, at least one essential fatty acid, vitamin C, ionic salts or chelates of the elements calcium, phosphorous, selenium, iron, magnesium, manganese, copper, iodine, cobalt and molybdenum, lactic acid generating bacteria, yeast, montmorillonite, vitamins A, B2, B6, B12, E and K.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide a formulation of transfer factor and lactic acid generating bacteria.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to provide a formulation of transfer factor, zinc at least one essential fatty acid, vitamin C, ionic salts or chelates of the elements calcium, phosphorous, selenium, iron, magnesium, manganese, copper, iodine, cobalt and molybdenum, lactic acid generating bacteria, yeast, montmorillonite, vitamins A, B2, B6, B12, E and K, biotin, folic acid, niacin, vitamin D3, pantothenic acid and thiamine.
Still another aspect of the invention is to provide a formulation comprising transfer factor, zinc, at least one essential fatty acid, vitamin C, ionic salts or chelates of the elements calcium, phosphorous, selenium, iron, magnesium, manganese, copper, iodine, cobalt and molybdenum, lactic acid generating bacteria, yeast, montmorillonite and vitamins A, B2, B6, B12, E and K, and biotin, folic acid, niacin, vitamin D3, pantothenic acid, thiamine, lysine, methionine, arginine, and methyl sulfonyl methane.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides the method of treating Cushing syndrome, Cushings disease, adenomas and other benign tumors, onchocerciasis or equine protozoal myelitis in an animal comprising administering to the animal a formulation of transfer factor, zinc and at least one essential fatty acid in an amount and at a frequency and for a duration effective to decrease or eliminate the tumors or the symptoms of those diseases.
A further aspect of the invention is to treat Cushing syndrome, Cushings disease, adenomas, onchocerciasis, hypothyroidism or equine protozoal myelitis by administering to the animal a formulation of transfer factor, zinc and at least one essential fatty acid in combination with nutraceuticals selected from the group consisting of vitamin C, ionic salts or chelates of the elements calcium, phosphorous, selenium, iron, magnesium, manganese, copper, iodine, cobalt and molybdenum, lactic acid generating bacteria, yeast, montmorillonite, vitamins A, B2, B6, B12, E and K, and biotin, folic acid, niacin, vitamin D3, pantothenic acid, lysine, methionine, arginine and methyl sulfonyl methane. The preferred formulation for treating these diseases includes all of the nutraceuticals.
Still a further aspect of the invention is a method of treating inflamation and ulcers in an animal comprising administering to the animal in an amount at a frequency and for a duration effective to reduce or eliminate the symptoms of the inflamation or ulcers a formulation comprising transfer factor and lactic acid generating bacteria.
Yet another aspect of this invention is a method of treating inflamation and ulcers in an animal comprising administering to the animal a formulation of transfer factor and other nutraceuticals selected from the group consisting of zinc, methyl sulfonyl methane, lactic acid generating bacteria, yeast, at least one essential fatty acid, vitamin C, ionic salts or chelates of the elements calcium, phosphorous, selenium, iron, magnesium, manganese, copper, iodine, cobalt and molybdenum, montmorillonite, vitamins A, B2, B6, B12, E and K, and biotin, folic acid, niacin, vitamin D3, pantothenic acid, thiamine, lysine, methionine and arginine and mixtures thereof in an amount, at a frequency and for a duration effective to reduce or eliminate the symptoms of the inflamation or ulcers.
Still yet another aspect of the invention provides for a formulation comprising transfer factor and a lactic acid generating bacteria.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to provide a formulation, a transfer factor, lactic acid generating bacteria and zinc.
Still a further aspect of the invention is to provide for a formulation comprising transfer factor, lactic acid generating bacteria, and montmorillonite.
Still another aspect of the invention is a formulation comprising transfer factor, lactic acid generating bacteria, zinc, montmorillonite, at least one essential fatty acid, ionic salt or chelates of the elements calcium, phosphorous, selenium, iron, magnesium, manganese, copper, iodine, cobalt and molybdenum, yeast, vitamins A, B2, B6, B12, C, E and K, biotin, folic acid, niacin, vitamin D3, pantothenic acid, thiamine, lysine, methionine, arginine and methyl sulfonyl methane.
Another aspect of this invention provides for a method of treating flea bite dermatitis in an animal or feline leukemia in a cat comprising administering to the animal or cat a formulation of transfer factor and lactic acid generating bacteria in an amount and at a frequency and for a duration effective to reduce or eliminate the symptoms of the dermatitis or leukemia.
Still a further aspect of the invention provides for a method of treating flea bite dermatitis in an animal or feline leukemia in a cat comprising administering to the animal or cat the formulation comprising transfer factor, lactic acid generating bacteria, zinc, montmorillonite, at least one essential fatty acid, ionic salt or chelates of the elements calcium, phosphorous, selenium, iron, magnesium, manganese, copper, iodine, cobalt and molybdenum, yeast, vitamins A, B2, B6, B12, C, E and K, biotin, folic acid, niacin, vitamin D3, pantothenic acid, thiamine, lysine, methionine, arginine, and methyl sulfonyl methane in an amount and at a frequency and for a duration effective to reduce or eliminate symptoms of the dermatitis or leukemia.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide a method of treating strangles, chronic dust allergen cough or hypothyroidism in an animal comprising administering to the animal a formulation of transfer factor and a lactic acid generating bacteria in an amount and at a frequency and for a duration effective to reduce or eliminate the symptoms of the strangles, chronic dust allergen cough or hypothyroidism.
Still another aspect of the invention is a method of treating lymphopenia in an animal comprising administering to the animal a formulation of transfer factor and a lactic acid generating bacteria in an amount, at a frequency and for a duration effective to reduce or eliminate the symptoms of the lymphopenia.
Still a further aspect of the invention is a method of reducing morbidity in young livestock animals comprising administering to the animals a formulation of transfer factor and a lactic acid generating bacteria in a amount, at a frequency and for a duration effective to achieve a reduction in morbidity as compared to controls.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to provide a formulation comprising transfer factor, lactic acid generating bacteria, ionic salts or chelates of the elements calcium, magnesium, sodium and potassium, citric acid, vitamins A, B2, B6, B12, C and E, and yeast.
Still another aspect of this invention is a method of treating strangles, chronic dust allergen cough or hypothyroidism in an animal comprising administering to the animal a formulation of transfer factor and lactic acid generating bacteria and other nutraceuticals selected from the group consisting of ionic salts or chelates of the elements calcium, magnesium, sodium and potassium, citric acid, vitamins A, B1, B2, B6, B12, C and E, and yeast. The preferred formulation comprises transfer factor, lactic acid generating bacteria and all of these other nutraceuticals.
Yet a further aspect of the invention is a method of treating lymphopenia in an animal comprising administering to the animal a formulation of transfer factor and lactic acid generating bacteria and other nutraceuticals selected from the group consisting of ionic salts or chelates of the elements calcium, magnesium, sodium, potassium and zinc, citric acid, vitamins A, B1, B2, B6, B12, C and E, and yeast. The preferred formulation comprises transfer factor, a lactic acid generating bacteria and all of these other nutraceuticals.
Still yet another aspect of the invention is a method of reducing morbidity in young livestock animal comprising administering to the animals a formulation of transfer factor and lactic acid generating bacteria and nutraceuticals selected from the group consisting of ionic salts or chelates of the elements calcium, magnesium, sodium and potassium, citric acid, vitamins A, B1, B2, B6, B12, C and E, and yeast. The preferred formulation comprises transfer factor, a lactic acid generating bacteria and all of these other nutraceuticals.
Other aspects of the invention will become apparent to the skilled artisan by the following description of the invention.
In accordance with this detailed description, the following definitions and abbreviations apply.
Nutraceuticalsxe2x80x94Nutrients used to treat or prevent a disease or syndrome.
Pharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x94meant that the substance in the dose and form given is not known to cause serious side effects and harm apart from an occasional allergic reaction. In general, as used herein, the term pharmaceutically acceptable has the same meaning as the common meaning for that term. However, the substance need not be pharmaceutically acceptable for humans unless the recipient is human. Nevertheless, it must be relatively safe for the animal receiving the substance.
EPMxe2x80x94Equine protozoal myelitis.
Various forms of transfer factor may be used in accordance with this invention. They include excreted transfer factor released from transfer factor containing cells such as lymphocytes and leukocytes, and collected from extracellular fluids such as colostrum, blood and milk. Another form includes preexcreted transfer factor found within the cell or on the cell surface. Also substantially pure transfer factor defined as ribonuclease resistant polyribonucleotides having a molecular weight of less than 10,000 daltons and a specific activity of at least 5000 units per adsorbance unit at 214 nM may also be used but is not necessary for the results achieved in the course of this invention. The invention may also use transfer factor specific for an antigen obtained by collecting transfer factor from an animal that has been exposed to that antigen. An example of such an antigen may be Streptococcus equi. The transfer factor used in the Examples of this invention and referred to in the following Tables and further referred to in the rest of the detailed description is extracted from colostrum collected from a general pool of lactating cows. The transfer factor, as used in the Examples, Tables and the following description, is further defined as defatted water soluble material from bovine colostrum that will pass through a nominal 10,000 molecular weight filter. Though bovine colostral derived transfer factor was used to develop the formulations of this invention, it is well known to anyone skilled in the art that other kinds and sources of transfer factor could be used.
Table 2, shows a breakdown of a formulation of transfer factor nutraceuticals and carriers for treating Cushing syndrome, Cushings disease, adenomas, onchocerciasis, hypothyroidism or EPM. In Table 2 and all the other tables references to xe2x80x9clbxe2x80x9d (pounds) means pounds of body weight.
Columns 2, 3 and 4 of Tables 2-5 show the approximate high, low and preferred amounts, respectively, of the formulation components, in amounts per body weight, to be given to an animal in a single dosage. The formulations in Tables 3 and 4 are very similar to the formulation of Table 2 but they are specialized for dogs and cats respectively. The formulation represented in Table 2 is designed primarily for livestock. The 5 ounces of the formula listed in column 5 is designed to be given to a 1000 pound animal. The average horse is around 1000 pounds. The 28.3 gm dosage in Table 3 is calculated for a dog weighing about 100-200 pounds. The 2.2 gm formula in Table 4 is for a cat weighing around 15 pounds. However, since these formulas are comprised of nutraceuticals and transfer factor, one skilled in the art will recognize that the ranges are not as certain and as critical as the ranges for allopathic drugs.
Further, the formulations in Tables 2-4 are designed to treat mainly chronic diseases while the formulation in Table 5 is designed for mainly acute diseases and may be given in megadoses to achieve an acute response.
Administration of a formulation of transfer factor, zinc and at least one essential fatty acid will result in at least a partially effective treatment of Cushings syndrome, Cushings disease, adenomas and other benign tumors, onchocerciasis, hypothyroidism or EPM. The treatment is more effective as other nutraceuticals listed in Table 2 are added. The dosage is in milligrams per pound unless otherwise stated. The amounts of the components present in a 5 ounce formulation transfer factor containing the other preferred nutraceuticals is shown in column 5 of Table 2.
Transfer factor at a dosage of about 0.75 mg/lb in combination with about 0.49 mg/lb zinc and 20.57 mg/lb of canola oil, safflower oil or flax oil, sources of essential fatty acids (i.e., 3, 6, 9 omega fatty acids), given once daily to an animal suffering from Cushings syndrome, Cushings disease, adenomas or other benign tumors, onchocerciasis, hypothyroidism or equine protozoal myelytis will result in approximately a 30% to 50% reduction in the size of the benign tumors and/or the symptoms of these listed diseases. All of these components should of course be pharmaceutically acceptable to the animal receiving them.
A combination of Vitamin C at about 2.16 mg/lb and 2.29 mg/lb of yeast in combination with the above listed transfer factor and other fatty acid nutraceuticals will results in approximately a 40% to 50% reduction in the size of benign tumors and/or symptoms of the above listed diseases.
It is preferred in all formulations of the invention that the metal nutraceuticals are proteinated because these forms are easier for the animal to digest and also because the proteinate forms are more stable to pH. The nutraceutical components in the formulations in Tables 2-5 are the active components for treating the various described diseases and syndromes. The fillers and carriers are included to make the formulations more palatable to the animal and also to help preserve the mixture. These include silicon dioxide, maltodextrin, soy and peanut flour, peanut oil, dextrose, whey, spices and flavorings. Mixed tocopherols and choline chloride are nutraceuticals but the effective results described herein can still be achieved by deleting these two components from the formulations.
A daily dosage of 141 mg per pound of body weight of any of the formulations in column of Tables 2, 3 or 4, for 14 days has been successful in treating feline pneumonitis, feline leukemia, feline autoimmune dysfunction, feline flea bit dermatitis, feline hyperthyroidism, feline viral infection, feline ulcerations, feline bacterial infection, canine flea bite dermatitis, canine Cushings disease, canine autoimmune dysfunctiiion, canine viral and bacterial infection. These treatments for the most part have resulted in complete cures.
Administering a formulation comprising all of the nutraceuticals in Table 2 at the preferred dosage to an animal with benign tumors resulted in about a 60% reduction in the size of the benign tumors and about a 90% reduction in the symptoms exhibited by the animal suffering the above listed diseases and syndromes.
Administration of all of the nutraceuticals in Table 2 at the low dosage in column 3 of those tables results in about a 7% to 100% reduction in the size of the tumors and/or a 30% to 100% reduction in the symptoms exhibited by the animal suffering from those diseases or syndromes.
The stress formulation in Table 5 is also used to treat numerous animal diseases and syndromes and as stated previously, mainly their acute stages. This formulation is also water soluble so it can be given in the animals drinking water. A mixture of about 0.75 mg/lb transfer factor and about 1.42 mg/lb lactobacillus acidophilus 109 colony forming units (CFU) given twice daily will result in at least a 30% reduction in clinical symptoms resulting from strangles, dust cough, hypothyroidism and lymphopenia. The same dosage given to young calves will also reduce morbidity by about 30%. The addition of ionic salts or chelates of calcium, magnesium sodium and potassium twice daily in amounts approximating those in column 4 of Table 5 to the above amounts of transfer factor and lactic acid generating bacterial results in a 40% reduction in clinical symptoms of the above mentioned diseases. The addition of about 0.482 mg/lb of citric acid to the above formulation results in about a 45% reduction in the symptoms of the above mentioned diseases. Further addition of Vitamins A, B2, B6, B12, C and E, and thiamine results in a 50% reduction in the symptoms of these diseases. The stress formulations given twice a day in the dosage presented in column 4 of Table 5 will treat and, if not cure them, reduce the symptoms of autoimmune dust cough, diarrhea from viral etiology, abscessation, in strangles, snotty nose in strangles, acute viremia in swine, scratches in the horse, hypersensitivity from scratches and onchocerciasis, and pnemonitis in cats.